Boys will be Boys
by Josu
Summary: A boring Friday night, Shawn has an idea, Gus isn't so sure. But all it takes is a few drinks for Gus and he's on board with Shawn's plan. He's pretty sure as they finally get to their destination that this is the worst idea Shawn has ever had.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Psych related.

"Gus?"

"What?", came the curt reply.

"Dude, this has got to be the stupidest thing we have ever done."

Gus took his eyes off the road to momentarily stare at his friend, "Trust me Shawn, we've done stupider things. This just borders on some of the more dangerous things we've done."

"Now do you want me to park across the street or down the road?"

Shawn was totally beside himself, it was late on a Friday night; he and Gus had been totally bored earlier that night until they had come up with this idea. Well actually if truth were told he came up with this idea and it took Gus a few drinks at the local bar for him to eventually go along with it.

"Are you crazy? Don't park across the street, park a few houses down that way if we need to make an escape it will be harder for him to see us."

Gus gave a short snort. "That's so not very comforting man."

Gus pulled into a driveway a few houses down, he quickly pulled the car out and parked it on the side of the road facing in the opposite direction, just incase they had to make a hasty retreat.

Gus stared at his friend who was looking out the window his leg bouncing up and down in either nervousness or excitement, Gus was pretty sure it was the latter.

"You sure you grabbed everything we would need from the store?"

Shawn turned towards Gus, a huge smile on his face, his leg bouncing even faster now. "Oh, I'm sure. It took me like a half an hour man, but I got everything."

Gus was the first one to exit the car, quickly heading towards the trunk to open it so they could get out all the supplies they would need.

Shawn came up next to Gus, still wearing the huge grin on his face and lightly bouncing up and down on his feet as he waited impatiently for Gus to open the trunk.

A second later Gus was blinded by a bright light aimed right towards his face.

"Shawn!" , came the slightly annoyed tone from his friend.

"Sorry man, I needed to check the time," he said as he finally took the flash light from Gus' face and pointed it at his watch, "We don't want to get there too early."

"Shawn, its past twelve o'clock at night. You said it yourself; he's always in bed by eleven."

"Here," Gus said throwing a huge gym bag in Shawn's direction and then taking another bag out and swinging it over his own shoulder.

"Man, these things are heavy," Shawn said putting the bag over his shoulder and following Gus as they made there way down the road and towards what could quite possibly be the worst idea he had ever had.

"It's your own fault, did you have to get so much?", Gus whispered back as there destination for this little adventure finally came into sight.

Both men stood still taking in the sight, this was a bad idea they both knew it. If they got caught, they were going to be in so much trouble.

Shawn took his bag and pulled it in front of him slowly unzipping it. Taking in the sight in front of him the grin from earlier slowly crept back onto his face, all worry was now gone.

He stared over at Gus and then towards the huge object in front of him. "Why did I get so much? Dude, look at that house, we are going to need a tone of toilet paper to cover that baby."

"This is going to be freakin awesome", Gus heard his friend say, but he suddenly wasn't so sure.

Seeing what could be Gus' resolve starting to fade, Shawn new he needed to get going before his friend completely chickened out.

Reaching over and grabbing Gus' bag he quickly opened it and grabbed a roll of toilet paper shoving it into Gus' hand. "Now you remember the plan, right?"

"Yeah, I do the front and you do the back and then we get the hell out of here.", Gus replied shaking his head vigorously. He was pretty sure there was more to the plan but that was all he could remember at that point.

"Sure, keep to the basics, you'll be fine.", Shawn said slapping him on the back and then grabbing his bag from the ground he darted up and before Gus realized it, he was running off into the shadows at the side of the house.

Gus crept slowly down the driveway sneaking up behind the truck parked in the driveway. He was just about to turn tail and run when he saw the first roll of toilet paper come flying over the front porch, a long strand of white flapping in the wind behind it before coming to a rest a few feet from him.

A slow smile came over Gus' face in that moment. 'There was no way he was going to let Shawn Spencer get the best of him', he thought as he took the roll he was already holding in his hand and grabbing the end of it, he stood back and launched it over the house secretly hoping it would hit Shawn in the head.

Thirty minutes later both men were standing in front of the house staring at there handiwork.

"Dude, you can't even see the front of the house anymore." Shawn said as he gave Gus a good slap on the back.

Gus took a step backwards slowly making his way towards the road. "Your dad is going to be so ticked off tomorrow," he whispered in response.

Shawn nodded his head, "Yeah, he is."

"Hey, I have one roll left you want to launch it or should I?"

Gus shook his head; he'd had enough of tempting fate tonight. "You go right ahead."

Shawn stepped back a few feet carefully unrolling the toilet paper a few feet before finally bringing his arm back and letting it fly.

"Where did it go, Shawn?"

"Oh, I think it got caught in that huge tree next to the porch."

"You should really go get that Gus."

Taking a few more steps backwards Gus shook his head. "No, what we really need to do is get out of here now. We've got it made Shawn, if we go NOW."

Shawn threw his hands in the air. "Gus that was our last roll of toilet paper, this is some kind of bad omen. We need to go get that."

"It's toilet paper, Shawn. If you want it so bad you go get it.", Gus immediately cringed at that because he knew without a doubt as he watched Shawn take off for the tree that his friend would not leave now until he had that.

Shawn slowly made the climb up the tree he could see the whole roll just sitting on a branch about ten feet above him. Taking a deep breath he stood on the branch he was on and jumped up a few inches and grabbed onto the branch below his destination. He quickly hooked his left leg over and swung the rest of his body onto the branch realizing suddenly that this branch wasn't as sturdy as he would have hoped as he felt it sway dangerously under him.

Reaching up to the branch above him he was only inches away from the intimidating roll of toilet paper, when he heard it, he froze as the branch he was sitting on started to crack.

If he could have managed it he would have laughed at the shriek Gus gave off a moment later as the lights on the front porch turned on and he could hear the gravel as Gus made a run for it.

"Oh, crap. Oh, crap. Oh, crap.", he whispered over and over to himself as he clung precariously to the only thing that was keeping him from the ground and a very, very angry Henry Spencer.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

'Yep, all this for a roll of toilet paper, why couldn't he ever listen to Gus', he thought miserably to himself.

It was at that moment that he finally saw the shadow of Henry Spencer step off the porch below him and a second later he could have cried as the evil roll of toilet paper above him decided to make it's decent to the ground, hitting his father right in the head.

Henry looked at the roll of toilet paper that had just fallen from the sky to hit him in the head and then roll to a stop a few feet away among rolls and rolls of it friends.

Taking another step forward Henry slowly turned his head upwards, praying that he wouldn't see what he thought he would.

Sure enough in all his glory, there was his son. "SHAWN!" he bellowed not even caring about the hour, but he was suddenly cut off by the sound of something cracking high above him in the night.

One final "Oh, crap", was the last thing Shawn muttered as the branch finally gave way and the suddenly surprised face of his father got closer by the second.

The branch flew off towards the left as Shawn ended up hitting the bushes in front of the porch. A few seconds later he took a quick inventory of himself, realizing nothing was broken he quickly stood up abruptly coming face to face with the, "what look was that?", Shawn hurriedly thought to himself. 'Oh yeah, the I'm going to kill you, I can't believe your related to me look.'

Yep he had seen that look before but now was not the time to think about it as he saw his father reach a hand out towards him. He expertly ducked under it running as fast as his beat up body would let him as he ran for the road, just as Gus pulled up out front in the Psychmobile and honked the horn a few times.

"Hurry up, get in Shawn.", Gus yelled as he bounced up and down in the drivers seat and watched Henry chase after Shawn in nothing but his robe, 'it was kind of funny', he thought as Shawn finally got to the car and hopped in through the window yelling at him to go.

It was at that moment Gus did probably the stupidest thing he had ever done to this point in his life, sticking his hand out the window as he hit the gas peddle, he waved goodbye and yelled out " I love what you did with the place, Mr. Spencer!


End file.
